ProjectNeoNihongo
by Clamp-02
Summary: História:Ano: 2008Local: Japão, Osaka.Três jovens excepcionais, um tanto entediados com a vida que levavam acabam se encontrado na escola, logo começam a conhecer melhor, até que algumas coisas estranhas começam a acontecer! o


Ta...tpw essa eh uma fic d uma história nova...entaum espero que gostem...tamo fazendo essa fic ainda...um dia desses nois(eu e mais 2 amigos meus) colocamo as imagens dos personagens...

Assim, eu(Mello-kun) e o meu amigo(vini-kun), tava na ksa da tamy-chan, ae do nda, surgiu a idéia de faze uma fic...e foi mais ou menos assim:

Mello: tah...uma fic...legal...sobre oq?o.O"

Vini: hm...podia faze de algum anime q nois conhecemos...num sei...Naruto, Blood+...(e mais um monte de anime...)...

Tamy: " to com cólica...aff¬¬

Mello: hmm...

Vini: tem q ter uma boa história e um bom roteiro...algo engraçado tbem as vezes...e tem q ser legal...e tem q parec real...

Mello: hmmm...

Vini: tem q parecer com a história original, mas tem q ter coisas diferentes...e...((ae ele continuo flando...eu num lembro o q...XD))

Mello: hmm...tamy-neechan, posso usa o pc pra v anime?

Vini: ...e tem q ser legal, pq dae vai ter comentários...-

Tamy: X.X...

Mello: ...ei vini...a tamy tah com uma kra estranha...

Vini: ...e tem q ter...((ele realmente tava tendo idéias legais, mas eu so o esqucido aki))

Mello: ei, posso arranja alguma koisa pra come?

Tamy: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!

Todos param de falar, só a tamy berrando...

Floyd(o cachorro assasino suicida da tamy): ...hmpf... – e levanta kbeça pra v o q q a dona tah berrando. Logo depois de olha pra ela, em exatamente meio segundo o cachorro começa a latir semparar...XD

Tamy: MEU!!! PQ NOS NÃO ESCREVEMOS NOSSA PRÓPRIA HISTÓRIA DE ANIME????????????

Vini: ...pod ter partes engraçadas e legais?

XD...e foi mais ou menos assim...

* * *

Tah ae os personagens principais:

((ahh...os personagens são baseados em nois 3...com apenas algumas mudanças...))

**Nome: Shoo Sai (Faísca Talento)**

Idade: 17

Aniversário: 12.06.198

Descrição física:

Altura. 1.74,

Peso: 63kg.

Porte físico: magro

Olhos verdes, cabelo castanhos claro compridos até o ombro.

Descrição psicológica: Boas: talentoso, aprende rápido, divertido.

Ruins: Lento, desligado, um pouco convencido.

História de vida:

Objetivos: Indeterminado, não gosta de pensar no futuro.

Habilidade: Bom em lutas. (em lutas ele é rápido).

**Nome: Ryoo Seki (Fim da noite.)**

Idade: 21

Aniversário: 26.12.1986

Descrição física:

Altura: 1.70

Peso: 66kg

Porte físico: Mediano.

Olhos pretos e cabelo extremamente escuro, curto e sempre bagunçado.

Descrição psicológica: Boas: Inteligente, precavido, perceptivo.

Ruins: Paranóico, não escuta aos outros, convencido.

História de vida:

Objetivos: Vencer sempre.

Habilidade: Inteligência lógica, avançada.

**Nome: Genhi Haku (Ilusão; gelo Líder)**

Idade: 15

Aniversário: 13.07.1992

Descrição física:

Altura: 1.58

Peso: 50kg

Porte físico:

Olhos azuis bem chamativos, cabelos longos, até a cintura, castanho muito claro.

Descrição psicológica: Boas: Muito determinada quando instigada, explosiva, líder.

Ruins: Desinteressada, entediada, preguiçosa.

História de vida:

Objetivos: Encontrar desafios.

Habilidade: Sensibilidade psíquica.

* * *

Capítulo1:

O sol estava batendo forte no rosto, ele parecia incomodado mas mesmo assim não parecia ter animo algum para se levantar, demorou alguns minutos para perceber o despertador quebrado no chão, e em um movimento brusco pulou da cama em busca de qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe fornecer o horário exato.  
Ainda com os olhos entre abertos tateou pelo chão em busca de seu celular, isso enquanto jogava roupas sujas e utensílios domésticos para o alto, seu quarto realmente não era muito arrumado.

Shoo: Merda... Já são nove e dez!-e da maneira mais rápida que pode jogou os livros que encontrou pelo caminho dentro de sua mala e saiu segurando um pedaço de chocolate pela metade que estava em cima de sua escrivaninha. -To atrasado!! Sai da frente!!- berra ele enquanto corre pelos corredores do prédio e pela rua.

Ao passar pelo portão do colégio ele quase esbarra com uma garota, era um tanto baixa e tinha cabelos longos, castanhos claro, foi tudo que ele pode ver antes de berrar para que ela saísse, mas já parecia tarde de mais, a colisão era inevitável, no entanto a garota desvia facilmente como se já soubesse que ele iria estar ali e como conseqüência ele cai no chão, deixando todos os seus livros caírem também.

Shoo: Atrasado!!-berra ele ainda mais alto como um urro de dor.

Ela fica observando ele correr em direção a sala de aula até que ele sumisse de sua visão, era magro, olhos verdes, cabelo castanhos claro compridos até o ombro, não tinha certeza, mas chutava que seu nome começava com "S".

Genhi: Baka ¬¬– diz ela – Esqueceu de juntar os livros.

Na sala de aula.

Amigo: Atrasado de novo Shoo? – fala um colega que sentava logo a sua frente.

Shoo: Que isso " To sempre no lugar certo na hora certa. – abrindo a mala e notando que estava vazia.

Amigo: Sorte sua que o professor ainda não chegou, parece que teve alguns problemas...

Shoo: Sério?! Viu? eu tava certo! Yatta!

Nesse mesmo instante a porta da sala se abre e um jovem, que aparentava mais ou menos vinte anos, carregando vários livros pesados aparece, tinha olhos pretos e cabelo extremamente escuro, curto, eram um pouco rebeldes, mas estavam bem penteados.

Ryoo: Muito bem, parece que o seu professor de matemática teve alguns problemas no caminho para cá, então eu sou obrigado a substituí-lo – falava com uma voz calma e muito baixa para um professor. -Meu nome é Ryoo Seki. Para começar parece que vocês têm uma estudante nova.

Entra na sala a mesma garota que há alguns minutos antes havia evitado um grande esbarrão com Shoo. Ela anda calmamente em direção a Shoo, olha-o com desprezo e joga seus livros em cima de sua mesa.

Shoo: Arigatou o.o"

Sem responder ela vai à frente da sala e começa:

Genhi: Meu nome é Haku, Genhi, eu tenho 15 anos e acabo de ser transferida de Tokyo, é um prazer conhece-los. – terminando senta-se em uma carteira vaga.

Ryoo: Só isso? – pergunta o professor substituto.

Genhi: Só.

No intervalo:

Genhi estava sentada em um banco que ficava em um canto meio isolado do pátio da escola, perto dos laboratórios de física, talvez por ser seu primeiro dia estava sentada sozinha, olhava a todos de maneira fixa, parecia pouco entretida com o momento e foi percebendo isso que Shoo resolveu ir conversar com ela.

Amigo: Aonde vai?

Shoo: Vou falar com a garota nova, ela é muito kawaii

Amigo: - Ela é estranha... Você viu como ela entrou na sala? Ei, você vai comer isso? – apontando para o final do lanche de Shoo e pegando antes que ele pudesse responder.

Shoo: To indo lá!

Shoo: Ohaio! – falando e já se sentando próximo dela.

Genhi: Ohaio...

Shoo: Meu nome é Shoo... Obrigado por me ajudar com os livros e...

Genhi: Não há de que... – interrompe ela com a conversa, Shoo começa a ficar meio constrangido já que a garota parecia ser de poucas palavras e não parecia muito interessada nas dele.

Shoo: Qual o seu nome mesmo? Eu sei que você deve ter se apresentado na...

Genhi: Meu nome é Genhi, tenho 15 anos e acabo de ser transferida de Tokyo.

Shoo fica quieto por algum tempo, agora ele estava começando a ficar um pouco cansado com a atitude da garota, mas era uma pessoa calma e paciente, resolve fazer uma última tentativa.

Shoo: Você está dois anos adiantados na escola... Isso é incrível.

Genhi: Nem tanto.

O sinal para voltar à sala toca. Shoo se levanta sem muita presa e Genhi logo exclama "Se não andar mais depressa alguém vai esbarrar em você", Shoo para e fica olhando para ela por um tempo, pensa, "isso é algo muito estranho para se falar a alguém, não tem o mínimo sentido se despedir dessa forma" e fica filosofando sobre o assunto por alguns minutos, tempo o suficiente para que alguém esbarrasse com força contra ele.

Genhi: Eu avisei, por que demorou a me escutar?

Shoo: Itayyyyyyyyyyy! Cadê o ônibus que me atropelou ò.ó!

Genhi: Se levantou e continuou a correr... Era grande, mas não acho que tivesse o tamanho de um ônibus.

Shoo: Como você fez isso?

Genhi: Fiz o que?

Shoo: Não pense que eu não percebo! Por que eu percebo! Você primeiro se desviou de mim no início das aulas, sem sequer olhar para trás e agora adivinha que eu vou cair! Eu já sei...

Ela se levanta calmamente

Genhi: Sabe o que? Acho que devemos ir para aula...

Shoo: Você deve ser a garota que prevê os esbarrões...

Genhi: Vou fingir que não ouvi isso – indo para sala.

Shoo: Você já tentou ganhar dinheiro com isso?

Na sala:

Ryoo: Então se dividirmos a raiz cúbica do terceiro termo de "n" e multiplicarmos pela formula da soma dos termos de uma PG, poderemos chegar ao resultado do problema entenderam? - silêncio na sala. "Deus por que eu tinha que ter tantas aulas de matemática em um dia, justo com uma turma tão... lenta!" Pensava ele. – Alguém me ajude a entender onde vocês estão com dúvida... Pelo amor de Deus... – já parecia bastante cansado, mas a verdade é que Ryoo Seki não tinha tanta paciência quanto Shoo e nem era tão calmo quanto Genhi.

Uma pessoa no fundo da sala levanta a mão. " O que é uma PG?".

Ryoo: Como assim você não sabe o que é uma PG!? – tentando não bater a própria cabeça contra a parede, provavelmente seria mais fácil jogar o autor da pergunta pela janela, mas só de pensar nos processos que poderia receber resolve repensar o assunto

Um bilhete cai na mesa da Genhi.

"Depois da aula, quer comer Ramen? Ass: Shoo"

"Hmn..." pensava ela, "ele está sentado do outro lado da sala, e não passou esse bilhete para ninguém e eu tenho um estranho palpite que ele arremessou esse papel até aqui, pelo menos não vi passar por mais ninguém, ele deve ter uma ótima pontaria, no entanto eu não tenho, como vou responder isso, no meio da aula?!"

Mesmo com um péssimo pressentimento Genhi escreve a resposta e tenta atirar o papel até a mesa de Shoo, mas no caso ela só consegue arremessar até metade da distância que supostamente deveria atingir, o papel acaba caindo na cabeça de uma das alunas que olha para trás procurando com raiva nos olhos quem acabara de lhe atirar uma "bolinha de papel"

Segunda tentativa, terceira tentativa, quarta tentativa.

"Não vou acertar nunca TT.TT"

Ryoo: Genhi, você pode parar de atirar bolinhas de papel pela sala e responder a pergunta?

Genhi: É... Deixa ver... – sem desistir de jogar os papéis com a resposta que nunca atingiam o alvo. – A resposta é... An 5x elevado a décima quarta?

Ryoo: Erro... Espere, como você acertou se não leu a questão? E pare de jogar esses papéis!

Genhi: Desculpe.

Shoo se intromete.

Shoo: Genhi, já que a aula parou você pode falar a resposta do bilhete agora

Genhi: Muito bem... A resposta era não, por que isso parece muito chato, mas eu acho que estou com um pressentimento de que devia dizer sim...

Seki fica de boca aberta com a folga dos alunos. "Eu não to ganhando o suficiente para isso".

Shoo: Então você vai?

Genhi pensa um pouco e logo faz sinal de afirmativo.

O sinal bate e a aula acaba todos os alunos vão embora de maneira apressada.

Ryoo: Mas eu não terminei de explicar os termos da PG! Ò.ó!

O local se chamava "Chin", era um restaurante simples e muito aconchegante, devia ser umas quatro e meia, considerando que antes de ir comer Genhi e Shoo foram para suas casas, Shoo havia deixado o endereço do local em um papel para que sua nova amiga não se perdesse, mas a verdade é que ela mal precisou olhar para o endereço, simplesmente achou o local, sozinha.

Genhi achou melhor se adiantar um pouco, o combinado era para se encontrarem às quatro e meia, mas ela odiava atrasos e estava um pouco receosa, em Tokyo não costumava sair muito com amigos e não queria deixar má impressão para Shoo.

Cinco horas e mais alguns minutos da tarde.

Genhi: Onde ta aquele Baka!? – estralando os dedos com uma expressão assassina.

Ryoo: Posso me sentar? – falou uma voz conhecida, Genhi não conseguiu reconhecer a pessoa pela voz, mas tinha certeza que se chutasse um nome qualquer iria adivinhar, no entanto o único nome que lhe vinha em mente era Ryoo Seki, o que não fazia o mínimo sentido assim que ela se virou para ver quem era.

Genhi: Eu errei – falou baixo, entretanto em tom audível.

Ryoo: Errou o que?

Genhi: Lhe conheço?! Estou a esperar por alguém! Não vê que não é educado assediar garotas menores em lugares como esse! Você deve ter muito mais idade do que eu! – normalmente ela seria mais fria e daria um jeito de expulsar o cara com poucas palavras, mas o fato de ter errado pela primeira vez a deixara nervosa, sem mencionar que já estava irritada com o atraso de Shoo.

Ryoo: Hã? Não me reconhece? – ficou surpreso.

Ela permaneceu calada, queria dar outra resposta do tipo "se conhecesse, você não estaria perguntando isso".

Ryoo: Sou eu o seu professor substituto.

Era verdade! Ela havia acertado, mas não fazia sentido, o professor que conhecera usava terno e gravata, tinha cabelos bem penteados, era sério. Essa pessoa era sim seu professor, dava para se ver pelo rosto, talvez não tivesse percebido por mera distração, mas agora ele estava com uma camiseta branca, um pouco larga e amassada com uma gola muito esticada, uma calça jeans informal e no lugar de sapatos bem polidos, um tênis encardido, como se não bastasse os cabelos antes domados agora estavam um caos.

Genhi: Sr. Seki?

Ryoo: Muito bem... Parece que a garota que resolve contas enormes de cabeça não esquece o rosto de seus professores...Eu fiquei realmente impressionado do modo como você achou a resposta para a questão que eu havia passado no quadro. – falava ele com uma voz gentil, era menos ríspida do que a habitual em sala, mas ainda continha um tom autoritário.

Genhi: Eu apenas chutei um número qualquer. – baixa a cabeça e faz cara de modesta.

Ryoo: Isso é impossível, você sabe a chance de isso acontecer? Eu sou bom com números e posso te dizer que a chance é de...

Genhi: Não é preciso – agora se sentindo desconfortável.

Ryoo: Então, está aqui sozinha? – "espero que ela não pense que estou passando uma cantada nela, isso seria um absurdo, só estou com falta de assunto".

Genhi: Hã? – se surpreende "Meu Deus! Isso é uma cantada? Ele está querendo algo mais comigo?! Mas... ele é um professor!" – Estou sozinha sim – "ele é um professor substituto..." – O Shoo devia ter chego já há algum tempo e...

Olhos com um tom de desaprovação aparecem às costas de Seki e uma voz fria se pronuncia.

Shoo: Seu pedófilo. – falou isso lentamente e acentuou bem a palavra "pedófilo".

Seki congela por um instante e depois se vira para ver quem era.

Genhi: Que bom que chegou Shoo – Genhi estava sorrindo, então, seu rosto se fechou e seu olhar assassino voltou, ela se lembrara do pecado de seu amigo – Está atrasado!

Shoo: Tenho um problema com horários, eles passam rápido de mais...

Ryoo: Eu não sou pedófilo! – já se irritando – Que atrevimento! Você deveria demonstrar mais respeito!

Genhi: E não deveria chegar tão tarde, ainda mais se foi você quem fez o convite!

Ryoo: Como ousa acusar alguém de um crime tão grave enquanto a pessoa estava apenas tentando ser simpática!?

Genhi: Como pôde me deixar esperando?

Shoo fica parado olhando para os dois que gritavam com ele, na verdade apenas Seki gritava e muito, Genhi apenas estava irritada, as pessoas da mesa ao lado os fitavam com certa curiosidade, porém, após algumas anotações mentais Shoo se senta calmamente a mesa.

Shoo: Podemos pedir Ramen agora? – fala ele sorrindo enquanto os outros caem para trás.

"Se tecnicamente eu jogar um aluno para fora da janela, mesmo já estando fora da sala... eu posso perder meu emprego?" Seki parecia concentrado e propenso a aceitar o fato de que matar uma pessoa tão absurdamente desligada, não faria mal nenhum, mas a conclusão foi óbvia, "Melhor não arriscar".

Algum tempo e muita discussão depois os três se acalmaram e fizeram o seu pedido, era o primeiro dia da garçonete que os atendeu, parecia ser uma garota simpática, era muito bonita e devia ter quase a mesma idade que Shoo.

Garçonete: Aqui está o pedido de vocês – falava ela tentando equilibrar os pratos em uma bandeja com só uma mão.

"Não tenho bom pressentimento disso" sussurra Genhi, um pouco desinteressada, por que uma vez que a discussão entre eles houvesse acabado tudo que havia restado eram os assuntos comuns que ela tanto odiava, e ela admitia apenas para si mesma, claro, que estava se divertindo muito com toda a situação.

Shoo: Nossa! Esse Ramen parece ótimo! Acho que eu vou ter de repetir.

Ryoo: Mas você ainda nem comeu o primeiro prato. Parece estar quente – continua Ryoo Seki – tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda com os pratos.

Garçonete: Eu estou bem – a garçonete atendia com um sorriso no rosto e lágrimas nos olhos... Lágrimas de dor.

Ryoo: Você não parece bem, essa bandeja deve estar quente, sua mão parece vermelha e...

Garçonete: Se eu ao menos pudesse largar um dos pratos – o sorriso agora saía uma coisa meio deformada, nem ao menos parecia com um sorriso, à garota falava como se tivesse colocado um pacote inteiro daquelas balas de pimenta na boca.

Shoo se levanta se propondo a ajudá-la e Ryoo já imaginava se ela ainda sentia a palma de suas mãos.

Genhi: A não... – Genhi havia acabado de esbugalhar os olhos, seu mau pressentimento estava a ponto de virar realidade, entrando no restaurante, lá estavam eles, os piores pesadelos de um garçom, crianças pequenas de cinco anos. Genhi começou a se encolher só de pensar na cena.

As crianças chegaram correndo e berrando muito, logo depois começaram a rodar em volta da garçonete, Shoo tentou afugentar uma das crianças vendo que a garota iria perder o equilíbrio, mas só conseguiu um chute na canela.

Shoo: Filho da p...

Garçonete: Eu vou... – a garçonete, já por não agüentar as crianças ou já por não agüentar a dor dos pratos quentes na mão deixou cair tudo.

Em câmera lenta:

Imagine uma linda garçonete caindo lentamente, ela parece delicada, de maneira que se caísse fosse quebrar como algo frágil, mas nem sequer faria barulho, ótimo, mas se querem algo mais real vocês podem mesmo ver a cena como ela realmente foi, a garçonete não foi silenciosa e frágil e sim fez o maior barulho, deu um berro muito longo e caiu de forma desajeitada com as pernas para cima.

Ryoo havia dado um enorme pulo, pois, o que ele menos queria era que um prato quente caísse em cima dele e isso iria acontecer, ele também não foi muito silencioso na sua tentativa de escapar das terríveis queimaduras, na verdade ele derrubou metade das coisas da mesa no chão tentando se afastar da garota em queda.

Genhi havia apenas fechado os olhos e depois da barulheira, gritos e uma garçonete no chão...

Shoo: Eu salvei a comida – falava Shoo com o maior sorriso.

Lá estava ele, equilibrando os três pratos quentes e mais as bebidas, incrível não? Um prato em uma mão, outro na cabeça, outro no pé e as bebidas na outra mão.

Garçonete: T.T Ao invés de segurar a comida você devia ter impedido minha queda. – a garçonete ainda estava no chão de pernas abertas passando vergonha  x.x

Genhi: Como você fez isso?! – Uma exclamação enorme de Genhi que apontava e analisava a posição do amigo, maravilhada com a velocidade dele.

Os dois pirralhos de cinco anos acabam voando pela janela.

Ryoo: Malditos seres pequenos ò.ó.

Genhi: Você não vai ser processado por isso?

Ryoo: Não importa mais Genhi, não importa... – olhar de extrema satisfação pessoal.

Shoo: Pessoal! Isso ta quente! – Shoo berrando, fazia a mesma cara de dor que a garçonete exceto é claro pelo sorriso, ele nunca conseguiria disfarçar um sorriso com tanta dor.

* * *

Genhi: "Sim, já faz uma semana que eu estou aqui. Como estão todos em Tokyo? Muito bom... Eu acabei conhecendo apenas duas pessoas, mas eles são legais, um deles estuda comigo e outro é um universitário. Continuo com a péssima sensação que tem alguém me seguindo."

Shoo: Estou feliz que você tenha me chamado para sair de volta . – Shoo estava realmente feliz conversando a porta do cinema com Genhi.

Genhi: Estou feliz por você não estar tão atrasado dessa vez. ¬¬. – nota, ainda sim Shoo estava atrasado.

Não demorou muito para se ouvir uma terceira e ressoante voz.

Ryoo: Oi! Vocês aqui!? – Ryoo Seki estava com uma pipoca na mão, desarrumado como de costume. – Estão me seguindo?

Genhi: Como assim seguindo você? – Genhi acaba pegando algumas pipocas dele e olha séria.

Ryoo: Sabe... Seguindo... Quando você segue uma pessoa...

Genhi: u.u Para um universitário e um professor sua oratória é péssima Seki.

Ryoo: Mal cheguei aqui e já to puto! – Ryoo estava de ótimo humor, mas infelizmente ele sempre foi um tanto instável e os comentários de Genhi não iriam ajudar a mantê-lo feliz por muito tempo.

Eles conversam por um tempo, mas Shoo apenas dava respostas secas.

Genhi: Por que parou de falar? – Genhi se vira para ele ainda mastigando a pipoca e com aquela expressão séria de costume.

Shoo: Por que eu pensei que seriamos apenas nós dois, mas de novo esse cara veio atrapalhar. – apontando de cara feia para Seki.

Ryoo: Essa pipoca ta ruim... – ele começava a ficar indignado com a situação, ele tentara apenas cumprimentar amigos conhecidos e acabara se metendo na maior furada. Um garoto de dezessete anos se sentindo ofuscado e uma garota estranha de quinze dando respostas mal educadas que desmontavam qualquer um – Quem disse que vou ficar com vocês, eu não tenho o costume de ir á filmes sozinhos, eu estou acompanhado...

Shoo: Duvido...

Ryoo: Como assim duvida!? Repita isso garoto e eu juro que você voa pela janela!

Finalmente as portas da sala onde seria exibido o filme se abrem, os dois que discutiam só percebem que Genhi já havia entrado muito tempo depois, o universitário ainda meio irritado volta a sua companhia original e Shoo é obrigado a ficar vasculhando pelo cinema onde Genhi estaria.

Shoo: Ela não teve consideração alguma em esperar!

O filme era um suspense, não parecia ser muito bom, era aqueles típicos filmes em que não se precisava pensar muito para descobrir quem era o verdadeiro vilão e mesmo sendo tão previsível conseguia ter um desfecho surpreendente ruim.

Shoo: Achei!

Alguem: Silêncio!

Shoo: Desculpa!

Alguem 2: Fica quieto porra!

Shoo: Seja mais educado

Pipoca sendo jogada nele e por conseqüência na Genhi que havia guardado um lugar e estava ao seu lado, esta fora obrigada a segurar a boca dele com força para que ele não tentasse outra réplica frustrada que com certeza acabaria com copos descartáveis de refrigerante sendo atirados contra os dois.

Shoo: Você viu que...

Genhi: Shoo...

Shoo: O que?

Genhi: Eu to tentando vê o filme.

Saindo da cena dos dois, ainda temos Ryoo Seki.

Garçonete: Você demorou! – falava a garçonete do restaurante "Chin".

Ryoo: Desculpe, vamos assistir ao filme?

Garçonete: Claro . – pegando uma pipoca – Essa pipoca está ruim! – fazendo careta.

Ryoo: É eu sei – continua comendo.

Durante o filme.

Garçonete: Eu não entendi Ryoo, como ela pode ser casada com o primo se a Amanda era a dona dos diamantes?

Ryoo: Do que você está falando Oo? – Seki parecia atordoado, aquele filme era terrível, só foi nele como desculpa para um encontro que estava se mostrando frustrante, Lin Okinawa, a garçonete, estava muito interessada no filme, enquanto ele só pensava em outra coisa.

Lin: Estou falando que Jerry o francês de lisboa teve o caso errado, se os diamantes estavam com o doutor, como Amanda aparece no caso secreto e por que o primo se casou com a pessoa malvada?

Ryoo se vira para a tela e encara a cena, a personagem que provavelmente devia ser a "Amanda" estava rindo, uma daquelas risadas maléficas exageradas.

Ryoo: A Amanda não é a pessoa malvada? – "Deus! Deus! Que filme ruim!", ele tentava manter a calma, mostrar que estava entendendo e prestando a atenção, queria manter sua postura, mas na verdade o filme todo ficou esperando para ficar com Lin, e como nada acontecia começara a brincar com o ziper do próprio casaco

Lin: Como você pode dizer isso depois que ela salvou fliper! O cão com epilepsia do seu primo!

Para Ryoo o filme estava pior do que o esperado e ele nem imaginava como sua situação poderia ficar pior, estava em desespero, era a hora, ou ele se mexia ou iria morrer de tédio.

Ryoo: E então – segurando a mão de Lin – Você está incrível hoje sabia?

Lin: Sabia sim... – concentrada no filme.

Ryoo: Lin... – colocando a mão sobre seu rosto de leve a modo de obrigá-la a olhar para seus olhos e aproxima seus lábios.

Lin começa a dar gargalhadas, altas, escandalosas.

Ryoo: O que?!!!!!!! – berrava Ryoo atormentado. – O que eu fiz?!

Lin: Nada... Só fico nervosa nessas situações e começo a rir – ainda segurando um riso abafado.

Pronto. Era isso. Tudo que precisava para acabar com toda a vontade que havia, com toda a esperança que ainda queimava em seu peito, pior ainda, Ryoo era uma pessoa estressada, tentava ser gentil e manter a calma sempre, mas se algo desse errado logo deixava que as emoções falassem mais alto.

Ryoo: Você é retardada!? Como assim?! Eu estou tentando ser um cara legal há horas e a primeira vez que você repara em mim ao invés de nesse filme estúpido e nessa "Amanda" doida você ri!

Muitos Alguens: CALA A BOCA! Pipoca voando no casal.

Lanterninha: Vou ter que pedir para vocês discutirem mais baixo, por favor

Lin ficou calada, magoada, Ryoo sentiu um remorso enorme dentro do peito.

Ryoo: Sinto muito eu faço isso às vezes e... – ela se levanta e vai embora, só tempos depois que Ryoo descobriu que ela apenas havia sentado longe dele, ela ainda estava curiosa para ver se a operação de fliper seria um sucesso e se os diamantes do doutor chegariam ao "senhor mistério" que na verdade nada mais era que a alma da Amanda vinda de outro mundo.

Shoo se senta ao lado de Ryoo.

Shoo: Cadê a sua acompanhante?

Ryoo: Fugiu quando a chamei de retardada

Shoo: Sabia que você estava mentindo, estava só o tempo todo.

Shoo sai voando para longe.

* * *

Shoo e Genhi.

Shoo agora reparava na amiga, Genhi era uma garota incrivelmente bonita, era baixa, mas tinha olhos azuis e cabelos loiros longos, muito perfumados, estava usando uma roupa de tirar o fôlego.

Shoo: Kawaii.-

Genhi: O quê?

Shoo: Genhi... Você está linda...

Ela olha de espreita com seus olhos azuis, desconfiada, isso não seria bom com certeza, ela nem precisava de seu "sexto sentido" para saber que aquilo era estranho de mais.

Genhi: Feche a boca Shoo e você vai ficar bem melhor também.

É claro que Shoo já poderia esperar por uma resposta dessas, mas ele era um cara otimista.

Shoo: Pipoca?

Genhi: A pipoca daqui é podre.

Shoo: Refrigerante?

Genhi: Quando eu quiser ter câncer talvez.

Shoo: Bom o filme não?

Genhi: Um lixo.

Shoo: Quem é a Amanda?

Genhi explica o inexplicável.

Shoo: Você ta mesmo prestando atenção no filme o.O"

Genhi: Não, eu só chutei, mas quer apostar quanto que vou acertar?

Shoo: Por que você não joga na loto?

Genhi: Cala a boca.

Shoo segura a mão de Genhi, a garota fica vermelha e sem reação, parecia não conseguir respirar, um simples gesto havia acabado com todas as suas respostas maldosas e todas as tentativas de parecer séria, seu coração batia forte.

Genhi: Sh... Shoo...

Shoo: Sim?

Genhi: Larga minha mão "... Compra pipoca pra gente.

Shoo: Mas ainda tem pipoca aqui.

Ela bate no pacote que cai todo no chão.

Genhi: Gomen, eu te pago depois, compra outro ".

Quando Shoo voltou Genhi não estava mais lá, mas ele não pode esquecer o quanto ela ficou nervosa e como ficou sem reação, a garota que parecia de gelo se mostrou, talvez por um segundo, uma garota normal, sujeita também as emoções. Shoo abandonando o filme acabou encontrando Seki e se sentou do lado dele, poucos segundos depois saiu voando da seção.

Genhi havia se levantado nervosa ia em direção ao banheiro lavar o rosto, uma pessoa havia esbarrado nela no meio do caminho, ficou surpresa de não ter tido nenhuma sensação, pressentimento, qualquer coisa que a alertasse disso, possivelmente não conseguia prestar atenção nos seus sentimentos estava nervosa de mais, não por que gostasse de Shoo, de maneira alguma, apenas por que não estava acostumada com aquilo, as pessoas normalmente se afastavam dela por causa de seus modos.

Agora ela entrava no banheiro feminino vazio, seu coração batia forte e ela resolvera lavar o seu rosto, esfregava a água fria com força na pele, de maneira como se quisesse manter-se acordada.

Quando olhou de maneira depressa para o espelho sentiu como se tivesse visto algo no banheiro, atrás dela, um tanto impossível, só havia ela lá, seu coração não batia forte só de nervoso, era mau presságio e assim que se dera conta do fato Genhi correu para a saída. Era tarde de mais, a porta estava trancada do lado de fora.

* * *

do lado de fora, após a conversa entre Shoo e Seki:

Shoo: Kusô! Como assim você não vai me deixar entrar? Você acabou de ver que eu saí voando do filme! – Shoo implorava freneticamente e pensava consigo mesmo que quando entrasse iria matar a pessoa que o havia posto em tal situação.

Dentro do filme:

"- Se alguém tem algo contra esse casamento que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre

Amanda entra na igreja vestida de noiva.

- Eu tenho – outra risada maléfica – Os diamantes do francês de Lisboa estão dentro do fliper! E não com ela!"

Ryoo estava morrendo na poltrona do cinema, estava meio deitado com os pés levantados para cima, isso poderia irritar a pessoa que se sentasse atrás dele, mas ele realmente achava que estaria fazendo um favor se poupasse mais uma alma indefesa e desavisada de ver aquele filme.

Cara! Isso é absurdamente irritante! Alguém me lembre de pegar o nome desse diretor para começar a passar longe dos filmes dele!

E embora falasse isso Seki continuava com os olhos fixados na tela devorando a pipoca ruim que já estava no final, mas como que se pedisse para que ele se calasse o local simplesmente escurece, alguns gritos altos no meio do cinema e uma enorme vaia acompanharam o momento.

Após alguns minutos o esperado era que o filme voltasse a rodar ou que as saídas se iluminassem e se ouvisse um pedido de desculpas por problemas técnicos e que o dinheiro seria reposto no momento em que as pessoas deixassem o local, mas não foi o que aconteceu, a demora começou a se prolongar por longos minutos e a impaciência geral se manifestava cada vez mais forte, Ryoo Seki se levantou pronto para ir embora, mas quando se pos de pé percebeu que não havia ninguém na cabine e nem os lanterninhas estavam mais ali.

"Devem estar todos tentando resolver o problema, ainda assim vou querer meu dinheiro de volta", no entanto era de se estranhar uma atitude de deixar todos os funcionários abandonarem seus postos só por causa de um apagão.

A saída principal estava trancada, deveria ser aberta apenas ao final do filme, em emergências a trava deveria também abrir, o que não estava acontecendo, tudo bem, ainda se podia deixar o lugar saindo pelo mesmo lugar que se entrara.

Ryoo Seki vai andando lentamente em direção a sua única saída daquele lugar que estava lhe trazendo um sentimento de extrema paranóia, embora se movesse de maneira calma por dentro estava sendo consumido pela vontade de correr para fora.

Lanterninha: Sr, por favor, volte para o seu acento. – Finalmente um funcionário apareceu, antes tarde do que nunca.

Ryoo: Você não deveria estar uniformizado? O que está acontecendo aqui?

Lanterninha: Apenas problemas técnicos, nada que não será resolvido em questão de segundos.

Ryoo: Não estou me sentindo muito bem aqui, prefiro ir lá fora.

Lanterninha: Senhor, se você sair agora, nós não poderemos garantir que reinstituirão seu dinheiro.

Ryoo Seki franje a sobrancelha, não por causa do dinheiro e sim pela insistência para que ele ficasse de uma pessoa da qual ele não tinha garantia alguma de que fosse um real funcionário do cinema.

Ryoo: Não importa. – falando isso esperou que o outro abrisse caminho para que ele pudesse passar não havendo tal gesto ele apenas da um empurrão leve para seguir para fora.

* * *

Chutando a porta com força e pedindo para que alguém lhe ajudasse, Genhi já estava presa há algum tempo, não conseguia se acalmar, seu peito batia cada vez mais rápido e agora sua respiração estava ofegante, nunca sentira uma intuição tão forte.

Genhi: Eu vi alguém, mas quem? - Ela tentava se concentrar no vulto que havia passado, ter qualquer palpite sobre cor do cabelo ou outras feições óbvias, seus palpites sempre estavam certos ela poderia talvez redesenhar, em sua mente, o rosto do vulto de maneira precisa. Nada.

Após longos minutos de tentativa nem sequer uma idéia vinha a sua mente, também nunca tentara usar sua habilidade de forma tão exagerada, conhecer uma pessoa que nunca viu na vida. A luz apaga, não era possível se ver nada e um barulho é ouvido as suas costas.

Genhi se joga contra um dos cantos da parede, assim seja lá o que estava para se aproximar dela, só poderia vir pela sua frente, sinceramente, no momento ela mesma pensava que isso pouco importava, estaria morta em poucos segundos.

* * *

Segurança: Já disse que você não vai entrar! Sai daqui se não chamo a polícia, moleque!

Shoo continuava calmo, mas estava com uma cara de profunda indignação ele sai andando pela rua de cabeça baixa e resmungando alguma coisa, mas como se fosse uma cena típica de qualquer seriado ou filme antigo ele vê uma "entrada para funcionários" e nenhum funcionário guardando o lugar, tão fácil, tão simples que dava para desconfiar, mas como uma chance dessas não aparece sempre, sem nenhuma hesitação Shoo corre em direção à porta que estava destrancada e entra em um lugar escuro e silencioso com absolutamente ninguém a sua volta.

Shoo: Meu Deus! Isso aqui ta parecendo filme de terror – falando para si mesmo, baixo, por que tinha medo de ser escutado – Odeio filmes de terror ç.ç

O corredor que deveria levar a saída principal em que Shoo se encontrava era longo, parecia interminável, mas isso só por que a escuridão realmente não deixava ver um fim para aquela reta e a cada passo que ele dava, sentia que haveria alguém esperando por ele para acertá-lo com algum objeto pontiagudo.

SOCORRO!

Shoo começa a dar meia volta e ir embora.

Shoo: Isso com certeza não é pra mim! – morrendo de medo.

Socorro!

Shoo: Espera! É a Genhi! – saí correndo seguindo o som e chega ao banheiro feminino, ele hesita um pouco na hora de abrir a porta e mesmo quando gira a maçaneta estava de olhos fechados com medo de acabar vendo Genhi em uma situação constrangedora. "Sabia que aquela pipoca não estava boa, mais tava tão ruim que a pessoas tem que pedir socorro?".

A porta estava trancada.

"Algum tarado se trancou com ela no banheiro!"

Shoo: Já estou indo! – Shoo não pode descrever a sensação que teve, era estranha, forte, mas arrombou aquela porta com tanta facilidade que ela voou para o outro lado do banheiro.

Shoo: Ae! To mais forte do que pensava! - sem muito tempo para se vangloriar ele já vê sua amiga caída no chão encolhida, ele a abraça e começa a perguntar – Você está machucada? O que aconteceu?

Genhi: Shoo é você? – ainda não acostumada com a escuridão. – Tem mais alguém aqui com agente, eu estou com um mau pressentimento que está crescendo e... – de repente Genhi começa a berrar e Shoo não tem dúvidas em agarrar com mais força a garota e puxá-la para o lado, como se fosse esquivar de algo que não visse, e foi exatamente o que ocorreu, um vulto muito rápido colidiu contra a parede, deixando alguns objetos pontiagudos ainda presos nela.

Genhi: Que isso!? – ainda no chão sem reação, Genhi não havia visto nada, tinha fechado os olhos, só ouviu o barulho da colisão.

Shoo: Vamos Genhi! – fala Shoo se levantando – Temos que sair daqui.

Os dois começam a correr pelo longo corredor, a princípio eles seguiam para fora do estabelecimento, mas, o que será que fosse que estava a persegui-los acabou os atacando de novo obrigando-os a mudar de rota, agora corriam para dentro do cinema, pelo caminho que seria a saída, sem saber que este estava trancado.

Eles ficaram nessa fuga por segundos que foram extremamente longos, Genhi era capaz de prever os ataques e avisar para Shoo que tinha a habilidade o suficiente para esquivar deles, assim eles nunca eram acertados, ou quase, muitos dos golpes quase eram certeiros e já era possível perceber que Shoo estava ofegante.

Genhi: Eu acho que o caminho que estamos seguindo não é bom! AAA – antes que completasse o grito Shoo a puxa de novo e os dois esquivam de novo do vulto.

Shoo: Acho que não temos outro caminho Genhi!

Mais algum tempo e finalmente chegam à porta trancada.

Shoo: Vou arrombar! – Shoo vai com toda sua força contra a porta e ao se chocar contra ela é jogado para trás e faz um enorme barulho.

Genhi: Isso é uma porta de segurança! Não pode ser arrombada!

Seki estava saindo quando ouviu o estrondo contra a porta de saída.

Ryoo: As luzes apagam, os funcionários desaparecem, as pessoas que os substituem agem de forma estranha não querendo que ninguém deixe o local, barulhos estranhos são ouvidos e a porta de emergência fica trancada. Isso não é paranóia, é algo estranho acontecendo e... – antes que pudesse concluir é atacado pelo mesmo funcionário que não queria que ele saísse do cinema.

* * *

...

Bom galera, espero q tenham gostado...por favor, comentem!!...XD


End file.
